Folle, je deviens folle !
by SForVengeance
Summary: 1980. Vous croyez vraiment que James Potter était un amour avec sa femme, qu'ils ont fait un mariage d'amour ? Détrompez-vous. Aujourd'hui, Lily n'a rien de mignonne contrairement à ce que vous pensez. Aujourd'hui, Lily est un démon de folie, qui fera tout pour se venger, elle et Severus. (One-shot)


**Dédicace au RPG Deathly Hallows, dont les discussions m'auront inspiré ce One-shot. **

* * *

Un écran noir sans lune ni étoiles, recouvert par de menaçants nuages. Une pluie qui se fracassait en petites pierres sur un pavé brisé à l'ancienne. Une vieille baraque qui puait le moisi, lézardée. On aurait dit qu'elle allait s'écrouler tant elle était vieille et abîmée. À l'intérieur, une chambre. Sale, noire, obscure. Du sang tachait les murs en flaques séchées. Des araignées aux pattes longues et velues courraient sur le sol. Des rats maigres aux poils gras rongeaient un vieux tapis. Et il y avait un lit. Il lui manquait un pied et le drap était rongé aux mites.

Dans ce lit miteux, il y avait un homme et une femme. L'homme avait les cheveux noirs courts et ébouriffés, le nez fin, la taille maigre, et dormait profondément. La femme avait de longs cheveux roux ondulés emmêlés par un filet de sang, les yeux d'un vert éclatant. Elle ne dormait pas, restant dos à cet homme. Lily ruminait silencieusement, mains sous la tempe. Une alliance brillait à son doigt.

Voilà donc son voyage de noces. Une nuit dans une baraque moisie au fin fond de l'Angleterre. La merde de l'Angleterre. Toute chose a sa merde, y compris l'Angleterre. Et pour couronner le tout, elle avait le droit à de la merde pour époux. James Potter. L'homme qu'elle haïssait le plus en ce monde. Elle s'était toujours permise de rêver d'un voyage de rêve parfait avec Severus Snape, dans les hautes montagnes, dans un chalet réchauffé par un feu de cheminée ronronnant, à faire du ski tous les jours jusqu'au crépuscule. Mais sa vie avait pris un tout autre tournant.

Lorsqu'il s'étaiit avéré que Potter voulait tuer Severus, lui qui était trop proche de Lily, Lily l'avait supplié de la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe devant lui, à la première et meilleure occasion venue, pour le protéger, faisant ainsi croire à une rupture de leur amitié. Mais, lorsque deux ans plus tard, leur supercherie avait été découverte par les Maraudeurs, celui-ci avait vendu Severus à Voldemort qui avait été leur prisonnier durant des semaines. Entre temps, il avait tué le pauvre vieux père de Lily, menaçant de tuer sa mère si elle ne l'épousait pas. Plus de Severus. Plus de père. Tout ce qu'il lui restait, c'était sa pauvre mère âgée et atteinte du cancer. Une mère qu'elle devait protéger, guérir. Elle avait succombé. Il lui avait jeté le sortilège de la Servitude, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se marient.

Severus avait été obligé de rejoindre les Mangemorts, pour sa survie. Mais pour payer ses dettes envers eux, envers Mulciber, Avery, ils l'avait obligé à coucher avec des prostituées qu'il ne désirait pas. Ce matin, Potter avait annoncé avec joie à Lily, juste après leur mariage, qu'il était mort de la syphilis. Les Mangemorts l'avait torturé jusqu'au bout, sans jamais le lâcher.

Et ce soir, les voilà en nuit de noces. Lily pleurant silencieusement la mort de son aimé. Son aimé, oui elle l'aimait, plus que tout, et n'avait jamais pu le lui dire. Pourtant, ô combien de fois en avait-elle eu l'occasion. À chaque fois que Potter et sa bande le torturait elle aurait dû le lui dire. À chaque fois qu'il se sentait seul, désespéré elle aurait dû le lui dire. Elle aurait dû lui envoyer un Patronus, sa biche, lorsqu'il était dans la cave des Mangemorts, lui faisant dire ô combien elle l'aimait. Depuis le premier jour, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais elle n'avait rien fait. Malédiction de Servitude ou pas. Pourtant, elle savait que leurs Patronus correspondaient.

L'orage commença à gronder, tonnant sauvagement, les éclairs sifflant et s'abattant dans des éclats blancs et brisés sur la terre. Elle sentit la main de Potter palper son ventre dans son sommeil, remontant jusqu'à ses épaules. Il osait la toucher. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il fallait à Lily qu'elle se venge. Qu'elle se venge elle et Severus.

–Chérie, je me rend compte qu'on n'a même pas fait l'amour... retourne-toi... qu'on baise..., grogna-t-il d'une voix endormie.

–Non.

–Quoi ?

–Trouve-toi une autre esclave sexuelle.

Sur ces mots, elle repoussa la couette à ses pieds, se levant. Elle remarqua que maintenant, Potter était bel et bien réveillé, et cherchait à attraper son poignet. Après avoir enfilé un jean déchiré et un T-shirt noir troué, elle passa une main sous le matelas poisseux, tâtonnant. Il avait le visage furieux.

–Où tu vas comme ça, Sang-de-Bourbe ?!

–Je m'en vais.

Elle n'avait pas peur. Lily Evans n'avait peur de rien. Lily Evans, puisque ce ne serait jamais ni Potter ni Snape. Lily Evans était forte et courageuse. Elle ne craignait que pour Severus. Mais Severus était mort. Plus rien ne lui faisait peur, elle avait déjà tout vu. Elle était prête à affronter le viol et la torture, la maladie et la mort. Les éclairs fusaient derrière elle, au travers de la fenêtre. Dans son dos brillait un long coutelas d'acier tranchant.

–Tu n'iras nulle...

Potter ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Le coutelas était planté dans son ventre. Jamais Lily Evans n'avait senti son sang bouillonner avec une telle vivacité. Avec un tel courroux. Seule une pensée brûlait dans son esprit avec force et rage : tuer. Tuer par vengeance. Elle n'était pas une Mangemort pour tuer par plaisir. Elle retira le couteau, et Potter tomba lourdement en arrière. Il était toujours en vie, il respirait. Avec difficulté, certes, mais il respirait. Un étau de folie s'empara de son esprit. Elle planta le couteau dans son ventre, fit craquer sa poitrine avec, déchira ses épaules, égorgea son cou, éventra son abdomen. Elle le déchira. Elle devenait folle. Tant d'années à devoir le laisser l'embrasser, la pelotonner, la frapper et à devoir l'embrasser et le pelotonner en retour la rendait folle. Seul Severus avait le droit de toucher à son corps, mais puisqu'il était mort, alors plus personne ne le pourrait. Elle passa sa main dans l'ouverture, et arracha ses tripes, les déversant au sol. Les rats, alertés, vinrent les ronger avec gourmandise, certains allant grimper sur son torse pour l'éclater de leurs petites dents. Elle ouvrit sa poitrine et constata avec étonnement qu'il y avait un cœur qui battait encore. Elle l'arracha. Il vivait encore. Quel démon ! Elle l'approcha de sa bouche, alors qu'il se débattait, faible, cherchant à retirer sa main et les rats qui le rongeait. Elle l'étouffa avec, ses yeux roulant une dernière fois avant de s'éteindre.

Aujourd'hui, un nouveau règne s'installait. Dans un silence macabre, elle laissa le cadavre de son bourreau aux rats et quitta la maison, son coutelas gouttant encore du sang. Elle s'élança à travers la ruelle délabrée, un sourire morbide aux lèvres. Folle, elle était folle. Elle vengerait Severus. Elle tuerait tous ceux qui lui avait fait du mal : ses parents, les Mangemorts, les Maraudeurs, leurs fans, anciens élèves de Poudlard. Folle, elle était folle. Elle les tuerait tous. Jusqu'au dernier.

* * *

**Non, il n'y aura pas de suite, c'est un One-Shot.**


End file.
